The present invention relates to power generation systems and, more specifically, to alternators. Alternators convert mechanical energy into electrical energy in the form of alternating current. Commonly, alternators comprise a rotor and a stator. Certain types of alternators need excitation in order to begin outputting electrical energy. In many instances, such as in large alternators, the excitation is performed by an external exciter.
Exciters can take the form of an electrical generator. Typically, AC generators are used in exciters. The AC current produced by such generators is often rectified so that a DC current may be used in the excitation. Of course, rectification requires the use of some type of rectifier. Rectifiers able to handle high currents are generally expensive.